A Love Empty of Lies
by Ivanisagrave
Summary: Klaus and Caroline speak momentarily on why he has not compelled her to love him.


The breeze blew into the room as the door pushed open and in walked the blonde, her radiance engulfing the whole room. Hearing whispers of how beautiful the new guest was, Klaus turned away from Kol. The conversation between the two brothers immediately stopped, his eyes falling upon the woman that just entered. She made her way around the room, her lips pulled into the same confident smile they always were. She stopped to talk to Lockwood and Klaus' face hardened. "Excuse me, brother," he said turning back to Kol. "I do believe I have some business to attend to elsewhere." With those words Klaus stepped slowly away from his conversation and made his way through the crowd. He stopped only feet from where the couple stood. He took only a moment to decide his next move before placing his hand gently on the small of her back. He looked at Tyler Lockwood, nodding. "I do believe you have another place to be," Klaus told him calmly with his eyes dilating slightly and locking with Tyler's. Without a choice, Tyler nodded and stepped away from the two leaving Klaus with Caroline. Caroline's head turned angrily towards Klaus, her smile dissipated.

"And why exactly was that necessary?" she asked him coldly as she stepped away from his touch.

Klaus watched her for a moment and held his hand out. "Well, love, you look ravishing and I would rather him not impose on my chance to dance with you." His lips pulled into a half smile, his eyes lighting up slightly as she placed her hand into his, her eyes rolling.

"Your infatuation with me is totally barbaric, I don't understand why you insist on seeing me," she told him as his hand wrapped around her waist gently. She shivered slightly but said nothing else. His hand pulled her body closer to his as he swept her to the dance floor, her heels making their familiar noise against the marble floor of the ballroom.

"You know," he told her, his eyes locking with hers as they floated across the floor. "You greatly underestimate my motives. I am allowed to fancy someone without having a selfish motive."

"No, I really don't," she said interrupting. "You're just revolting and manipulative and...and...very rude." She held her chin slightly higher and turned her head to look away. In the distance she caught Elena's eye trying to plead for help with failure.

He watched her face for a moment, smiling as her eyes pulled away from where they were. He reached up and turned her chin to look at him in the eyes with a confident grin. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered. "You, my dear Caroline, are much more than just a girl that I fancy, you're the woman that I desire and that is worth much more than simple manipulations." The song ended and his hand fell from her waist. Brushing her cheek softly with his knuckles he bit his bottom lip, restraining from pressing his lips against hers. "I'll be upstairs dear Caroline. If you wish to continue with your need for me to explain the motives to my feelings, come see me." He took her hand and bowed slightly, kissing the top of her hand. Dropping her hand he stepped away and turned to walk up the stairs, disappearing into a room to the right.

Caroline's eyes watched him walk away, the kiss lingering on her hand just as his words lingered on her mind and heart. Glancing around the room she made her way, against her better judgment, to the marble staircase. Elena met her half way, grabbing her arm and shaking her head. "Don't do it, Caroline, it's just more trouble," she warned.

"I'm just...curious," Caroline responded. "Maybe if I appease him I can get Tyler let alone." She held up the hem of her long, blue dress and pulled away from Elena's grip while she began to ascend the steps. Stopping in front of the door she pressed it open, looking around as to see if anyone had followed her. Stepping in quietly she spotted him standing at the personal bar pouring himself a drink into a crystal glass.

Without turning around he spoke, his accent thick and his words gentle. "Would you like a drink, love?" he asked as he poured a second glass and turned, handing it to her.

"Uhm, thanks," she smiled taking the glass. He put his down on the end table and took a step towards her. She tried to avoid eye contact by taking a long sip of the bourbon, failing.

"I don't know what it is about you Caroline Forbes, but you intrigue me. Thousands of years with my family, traveling and taking what I wanted and you're the one thing that I desire and can't have. You don't understand that you make me feel…less dead," he told her reaching up and brushing a soft curl from her eyes.

"Well, you are sort of dead and a lot of masochistic, so I'm not really sure how flattered I am," she said placing her glass next to his and pursing her lips with an almost curt frustration.

"I may be dead, but I still have desires and, surprisingly enough, feelings," he grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. "And these feelings are for you, Miss. Forbes." She looked up at him, their faces only a swift movement from each other.

"What is it that you want?" she asked him swallowing and licking her lips. They had gone dry and her heart raced quickly.

"What I want, my dear Caroline, is for you to want me, to kiss me," he whispered. "To kiss me as though you mean it, to kiss me like you feel it too because I know you do." His voice dropped and his eyes searched her face awaiting her response.

She didn't think twice before leaning into him, trying to keep her concentration as she fell into her own mind's curse. She couldn't stop her lips from meeting with his with an electric response of the moment; he had a way of turning her thoughts into irrationalities. His hands immediately tightened around her hips, backing her against the wall. A painting fell from the wall, but his lips never moved from hers. Her eyes had fallen shut and her arms snaking around his neck as her lips parted gently, her tongue slipping out to run slowly over his bottom lip coaxing his lips to part against hers.

He submitted to her silent demands, something he never did, and parted his lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as her hands trailed down his chest. Slowly and meticulously she pushed the tux jacket back, pushing it off of his body. Gripping the material on the white shirt she tugged, the buttons effortlessly popping off and his shirt opening. Letting her hands explore his skin, Klaus' shirt fell to the floor. Klaus' hands traveled slowly up her sides, his fingers tracing the top seam of the dress he had sent her with his invitation, a gesture that had become a habit. Wrapping his fingers around the material slowly, he pulled, the dress ripping all the way down, the strapless material falling from her body into a pool of blue silk on the floor.

Without warning, Klaus' arms lifted her from the ground and he pulled them back to the couch that was place in the center of the room. Laying her down, he pulled his lips from hers and kissed down her neck, his tongue gracing the skin and he nipped at the exposed skin. He could feel her hands travel down his chest as his own hands ran down her legs. She tugged on the button of his pants and pushed them down immediately, his feet pushing them to the floor. He rolled his hips against her body, a soft moan coaxed from her red lips. She quickly flipped their bodies, her legs straddling his waist. "This is probably against my better judgment," she muttered, leaning in and pressing slow kisses down his chest. He nodded his response almost a whisper.

"I'm not one to have a better judgment," he chuckled flipping their bodies back over in a swift movement. His hands explored her body, stopping at the panties the covered her hips. He slipped his fingers under the material, her heat and excitement evident to his touch. He smirked playfully and tugged the offending garment down. Too impatient to pull them down over her legs, he ripped them off of her body as he leaned in and kissed across the tops of her breasts.

"I know this," she breathed heavily, her hands pushing down on the boxers covering his body. "But somehow I don't care." She rolled her hips eagerly into his as his fingers began to work slowly over her most sensitive areas. "A thousand years, you must have something good." She bit down on her bottom lip and moaned softly into the air, her chest raising as she took in a deep breath of surprise.

"Trust me love, I do," he muttered hotly against her skin, his hand reaching behind her to unclasp the strapless bra that was in his way. Tossing the offending garment aside, Klaus pushed her legs gently apart and eased into her, groaning as his lips found hers. He waited a moment before starting a rhythm, his hips moving methodically against hers. Caroline's hands gripped his arm, her nails digging into his skin, small droplets of blood trickling down the skin. "That's my girl," he muttered against her lips as her back arched into him.

Caroline's hands ventured over his skin and down his back, sure her nails were leaving trails of blood and scratches to heal over in the next few minutes. "I'm not you-" her thought was cut off with a moan, his movements becoming faster, yet seemingly filled with real feelings.

"Exactly," Klaus laughed, his hips moving fasters as his hand reached above her to grip the arm of the chair, his hand immediately splintering the delicate wood. He could feel the couch moving across the carpet slowly, his and her movements becoming more passionate with each moving second. After a long moment her chest tightened, her stomach following the lead. Somehow she wasn't ready to go yet, her mind determined to wait for him to finish what he had started. He felt her tighten around him, his eyes darkening with a lovingly lustful desire to please her for an eternity. "Come on love," he finally whispered into her ear urging her on.

Caroline nodded, her head tilting back as Klaus bit softly into her neck, the skin breaking a little. Letting herself go, a load moan filled the air, his body riding her fully before letting himself release seconds after she finished. His hand reached up and brushed through her now messy curls, his eyes fluttering open to look into hers. "See," he said, his lips tugging into a sweet smile, his emotions slipping through his guard. "I'm more than someone to hate." She laughed, her eyes opening. At this moment she finally saw him, the real him.

"Niklaus," she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. "Why have you never compelled me?"

"That's simple love," he said kissing her lips gently. "It's because I love you. Because I wanted you to want me, to make a choice. I never wanted you to lose your hope in me, the hope I see in your eyes whenever you smile in my direction."


End file.
